Laissons-nous le temps
by Awako
Summary: Legolas aime Aragorn. Depuis toujours. Aragorn l'aime, également depuis toujours. Pourtant, Thranduil, le père de Legolas, ne supporte pas Aragorn. Un Rôdeur, un humain... Une vie sans importance. Il décide de les séparer... C'est le coeur lourd qu'Aragorn abandonne son amant. Mais leurs chemins se recroisent, de longues années plus tard... Qu'en est-il de leurs sentiments ? OS


**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) ! **

**Je poste aujourd'hui ma seconde fiction sur le pairing AragornXLegolas. J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un petit moment déjà, mais en faisant du tri, je l'ai retrouvé. Et je la trouve, sans me jeter de fleurs, plutôt bien. ^^' **  
**Donc je me suis dit, comme c'est les fêtes, que j'allais la poster :3**

**J'ai voulu en faire un Two-Shoot, mais après réflexion, je la poste en une fois. C'est mieux que de faire de touts petits chapitres, j'en fais un long. Enfin voilà, vous verrez...**

_**Pairing : Aragorn X Legolas**_

**_Rating :_ M**

**_Disclamer :_ les personnages appartiennent toujours à Tolkien**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**  
**J'accepte toujours les reviews, positives et négatives, alors n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait plaisir ! :3**

* * *

Legolas courait dans la forêt. Le plus vite qu'il pouvait. L'atmosphère de la forêt était toujours aussi sombre, mais quand le prince courait dans la forêt noire, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Alors toute trace de malfaisance disparaissait instantanément.

Il s'arrêta au pied d'un grand sapin. Il ne lui fallut que deux petites secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il attendit. Silencieux. A l'affût du moindre bruit. Afin de pouvoir échapper a son agresseur.

Le bruit d'une brindille qui se brise. Déjà si près ? L'elfe blond se saisit de la branche au dessus de lui, et se hisse a vive allure dans l'arbre imposant. Il grimpe vers le haut, là où il sera en sécurité. Les elfes savent grimper aux arbres mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Pas question de se laisser battre.

Une fois en haut, Legolas s'assoit sur une branche. Il regarde le sol, a l'affût. Il ne voit pas cette ombre derrière lui... Il ne voit pas deux mains se tendre vers lui, l'une vers sa gorge, l'autre vers sa taille... Il ne voit pas le long sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de son agresseur...

"Je te tiens !"

L'elfe sursauta de surprise. Puis se mît a rire. Aragorn, juste derrière lui, le chatouillait en riant lui aussi. Legolas se laissa tomber sur la branche suivante afin de lui échapper. Debout sur celle ci, il lui sourit calmement, et lui dit :

"Vous avez réussi a me surprendre. En seulement trois jours, vous voilà aussi discret qu'un elfe.  
- J'ai eu un très bon professeur."

Le sourire de Legolas s'élargit alors. Aragorn s'assit sur la branche sur laquelle se tenait le blond quelques minutes plus tôt, et se pencha vers lui. Ses cheveux mi-longs encadraient son beau visage mal rasé, lui donnant cet air rebelle, et ses yeux d'un bleu azur brillaient de malice. Legolas posa ses mains sur cette dite-branche, et se hissa en s'appuyant dessus pour être en équilibre au dessus du vide, mais surtout pour être a hauteur du visage de son amant.

"Mes félicitations, melamin-nîn.  
- Merci, angelot blond."

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent légèrement. Puis se pressèrent tendrement. Puis se fondent en un seul long et langoureux baiser. Comme si c'était vitale. Comme s'ils se séparaient, ils mourraient tous les deux. Reliés uniquement par les lèvres, aucune autre partie du corps se touchant, avec juste la forêt comme témoin de leur amour silencieux.

Mais le manque de souffle les força a se séparer. Aragorn sourit faiblement. Legolas poussa un petit soupir, qui fit froncer les sourcils au brun.

"Pourquoi ce soupir mélancolique, melamin-nîn ?  
- Êtes vous obligé de repartir pour Fondcombe ce soir ?  
- Le seigneur Elrond m'attend...  
- Mirkwood n'est-elle pas a votre goût ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Restez encore... Je vous en prie..."

Le brun sourit tendrement devant l'air suppliant de son amant. Il tendit une main vers lui et caressa sa joue.

"Je ne peux, pardonnez moi... Mais nous pouvons profiter de cette journée comme il se doit si vous préférez..."

Sans laisser le temps a Legolas de protester, il sauta de sa branche, et atterrit sur ses pieds sur le sol. Legolas le rejoint quelques instants plus tard, les joues un peu rouge. Aragorn prit sa main dans la sienne, et l'entraîna dans une course folle jusqu'au palais de Thranduil.

Ils riaient tous deux en passant la porte du palais du seigneur de la forêt noir. Aragorn avait rarement vu l'elfe blond aussi heureux et réjouit. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner, déclenchant a nouveau ses rires. Puis, passant sa main autour de sa taille, le brun voulut l'entrainer vers ses appartements, mais il tomba nez a nez avec le roi Thranduil en personne.

Le sourire de Legolas disparut alors immédiatement. Son visage se ferma, et son regard se durcit. Pour Thranduil, Aragorn n'était qu'un vagabond, un vaurien. Il était hors de question que son fils perde son temps dans des futilités, et encore moins qu'il perde son temps avec le Rôdeur du Nord. Le brun enleva donc sa main de la taille de son amant secret. Car Thranduil n'était pas au courant. Enfin...maintenant, si. Le roi fusillait Aragorn des yeux.

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Aragorn ?  
- Père, laissez moi vous-..  
- Ne t'en mêle pas, Legolas !"

La voix de l'elfe avait résonné si fort que Legolas recula d'un pas, surpris. Puis il baissa la tête, en serrant les poings, et se poussa pour laisser son père et son amant discuter. Il se posta juste derrière son père, observant Aragorn.

"J'attend toujours, Aragorn.  
- Majesté, je prends l'entière responsabilité de cet incident. J'ai séduit votre fils, il n'y est pour rien. Mais, malgré tout ce que vous pourrez dire, j'aime Legolas. Plus que ma propre vie. Et plus que je n'aimerais jamais personne."

Les joues de Legolas s'empourprèrent. Aragorn lui sourit tendrement, malgré le regard noir du roi de Mirkwood. Le brun continua :

"J'accepterais n'importe quel sanction de votre part. Mais vous ne m'empêcherez jamais d'avoir des sentiments pour votre fils, votre Altesse.  
- Tu mériterais de crépir a jamais dans les prisons de la forêt noire. Mais tu serais bien trop proche de Legolas. Je vais donc simplement te bannir a jamais de Mirkwood."

Aragorn ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Legolas protesta, mais Thranduil lui fit signe de se taire. Le brun baissa la tête, et tourna les talons, sans un regard pour son amant. Sûrement pour qu'il ne soit pas plus puni. Legolas le regarda partir, impuissant.

"Père, vous ne pouvez pas...  
- Ne pouvez pas quoi ? Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, Legolas. Et cet homme ne t'apportera rien, si ce n'est le malheur de le voir mourir alors que tu vivras éternellement. Il est mortel, Legolas. Sa vie n'est pas importante.  
- Elle l'est pour moi !  
- Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu te tairais pour lui éviter mon courroux."

Legolas se tut. Son père ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir celui qu'il aimait... L'archer jeta un dernier regard sur son amant, qui grimpait sur son cheval, et quittait le palais de Mirkwood. Aragorn se retourna juste un instant pour pouvoir apercevoir au loin Legolas essayant de s'élancer a sa poursuite, mais aussi Thranduil le retenir. Le brun baissa les yeux, et lança son cheval au galop.

* * *

Des années ont passé. Aragorn n'était plus le jeune homme insouciant qu'il avait été lorsqu'il courrait les forêts de Mirkwood avec son amant, Legolas. 50 années avaient passé. Et aujourd'hui, la menace du Mordor n'avait jamais été aussi grande, et le conseil se réunissait a Fondcombe.

Aragorn savait que c'était l'occasion pour lui de revoir Legolas. Malgré ses 50 années, son amour pour lui n'avait pas disparu. Il était même devenu plus fort avec le manque. Demandant de temps a autre des nouvelles au Seigneur Elrond, Aragorn s'était persuadé que le bel elfe blond était passé a autre chose. D'après Elrond, Legolas n'aurait pas une fois demandé des nouvelles d'Aragorn. Alors le brun s'était rendu a l'évidence. Legolas lui en voulait.

C'est la tête basse qu'Aragorn suivit Elrond au conseil. Il s'assit, puis leva la tête. En face de lui, le magicien Gandalf, ainsi que le jeune Hobbit porteur de l'anneau qu'il avait sauvé quelques jours plus tôt. Frodon... Il savait que son nom entrerait dans la légende. Il ne savait pas encore comment. Puis, autour de la table sur laquelle l'anneau était posé, Boromir du Gondor, représentant des hommes, Elrond, maître du conseil, les maîtres nains, et les elfes des forêts. Dont Legolas.

'Qu'il est beau...' Les pensées d'Aragorn dérivaient toutes vers l'elfe blond. Il lui avait tant manqué... Mais au plus grand malheur du brun, Legolas ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

Jusqu'a ce moment si spécial, ou Legolas se leva d'un bond pour défendre Aragorn face a un Boromir quelque peu irrité. A ce moment la, leurs regards se croisèrent. Rien qu'un instant. Avant que l'elfe ne détourne a nouveau les yeux. A ce moment, le cœur d'Aragorn rata un battement. Dieu qu'il était beau... Il avait gagné en beauté sans pour autant changé physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être plus longs...

A la fin du conseil, Legolas quitta l'assemblée pour s'enfuir au fin fond des jardins, la ou les premiers arbres de la forêt environnante vivaient. L'elfe sourit. Il ne pouvait décidément pas vivre loin de la nature, et de sa forêt. Puis son sourire se fana en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Il connaissait ces pas, cette respiration calme, cette odeur arrivant, par cœur. Il savait. Il savait qu'Aragorn était derrière lui. Mais il ne se retournait pas. C'était fini...

Aragorn s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de son amour de jeunesse. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. L'elfe s'en dégagea. Aragorn senti son cœur se briser un peu plus.

"Mellon-nîn..?

- Legolas, je vous en pris...

- Parlez moi... Dites moi quelque chose... Legolas..."

Sa voix était suppliante. L'elfe serra les poings. Les épaules d'Aragorn s'affaissèrent. L'homme fort et combatif se transforma en homme fébrile, et débordé de tristesse.

"Legolas..."

L'elfe l'entendit distinctement. Ce sanglot retenu dans cette voix d'habitude si calme. Il murmura :

"Je suis désolé, Aragorn... Je dois passer a autre chose... Mon père me refuse..de vous rencontrer..de vous parler..et encore moins d'être avec vous, comme autrefois...  
- Votre père n'est pas ici...  
- Il le saura un jour ou l'autre...  
- Comment ? Il n'y a que nous ici...  
- Le seigneur Elrond...dame Arwen...ils pourraient nous voir...  
- Pendant 50 ans, Elrond m'a donné de vos nouvelles. Et Arwen sait combien vous m'êtes cher, elle ne ferait pas cela."

Il ajouta après un silence :

"Si personne ne pouvait nous surprendre..me laisseriez vous vous reprendre dans mes bras ?  
- Non, car vous ne vous arrêteriez pas la.  
- Vous ne me refuseriez pas... Oh, Legolas, je vous en pris... Nous allons partir pour le Mordor, ensemble... Nous ne pouvons nous éviter éternellement..."

Legolas résistait. Il imaginait la colère de son père. Puis il sentit les mains d'Aragorn sur ses omoplates. Il les sentit glisser sur son torse, et il se sentit tirer par ses bras forts pour que son dos se colle au torse du brun. La, il arrêta de lutter. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de celui qu'il avait tant désiré, celui qui avait occupé chacun de ses rêves durant ses 50 dernières années... Il se retourna vers lui sans quitter l'emprise de ses bras, posa ses mains sur ses joues mal rasées, et l'embrassa.

Aragorn ne sut dire qui rompu le baiser en premier. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tellement heureux d'être accrochés l'un a l'autre que le manque d'air ne leur était revenu a l'esprit qu'au dernier moment, les obligeant a se séparer pour prendre une longue inspiration. Le Rôdeur se blottit contre son amant, la tête contre son épaule. Legolas caressa son dos, puis ses doux cheveux brun..

"Amin mela lle, Legolas...

-...Legolas ?"

Le brun recula pour observer son amant. Le blond était plongé dans ses pensées. Et d'après son visage, il était en proie a une grande réflexion... Il n'était pas prêt... Il doutait encore... Aragorn le lâcha alors en détournant le regard. Il saurait être patient. Il avait attendu 50 années. Et il en attendrait encore le double s'il le fallait.

Legolas, relevant la tête, surprit la mine triste et quelque peu déçu de son amant. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa calmement, rapidement. Il murmura :

"Melamin-nîn, pardonne mes doutes.. Je ne suis qu'à toi a présent.. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.."

Aragorn sourit faiblement, et passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de l'elfe. Il murmura :

"Pour combien de temps ?  
-Toute la vie, si c'est cela que tu souhaites..  
-Pas ta vie, mais la mienne... La tienne est éternelle...  
- Elle ne le sera pas sans toi... Je resterai toujours avec toi."

Legolas posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Mais pas aussi calmement qu'avant. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et désir. Il voulait le posséder. Sauf qu'Aragorn n'était pas du même avis. Il voulait le dominer, et non pas se faire dominer. Leur baiser fut très fougueux, jusqu'à ce que Legolas, ayant réussi a faire se déplacer Aragorn pendant leur baiser, ne le plaque contre un arbre. Il eut un sourire en coin victorieux, qui fit sourire Aragorn. Le Rôdeur attrapa l'elfe et le "jeta" sur son épaule, puis partit en courant vers sa chambre, alors que le jeune elfe se débattait sans convictions.

Legolas atterrit sur la couche du beau brun. Sans avoir le temps de protester, les lèvres de son amant vinrent s'emparer a nouveau de lui. Aragorn, avide de la sensation de la peau blanche de Legolas contre la sienne, dénouait déjà la tunique de l'elfe blond, lorsque Legolas l'arrêta.

Il roula au dessus de lui, et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son bassin. Il sentit le début d'érection de son amant contre ses fesses, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Alors, il se déshabilla lentement, laissant le brun admirer chacun de ses abdos. Il passa la main dans ses longs cheveux et les fit retomber sur ses épaules, très sexy. Il fit tomber tunique, pantalon et bottes sur le sol. Ses sous vêtements disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Puis il s'occupa de déshabiller Aragorn, bien que ce dernier, trop excité par la vue que lui offrait Legolas, avait déjà enlever son haut, ainsi que ces chaussures.

A présent nu tous les deux, l'elfe prit l'avantage en se penchant sur le membre d'Aragorn et suçoter son gland, puis pour prendre son membre entier en bouche. Il enroula langoureusement sa langue autour, réveillant chaque point sensible du brun. Plus il accentuait les sensations, plus la respiration du Rôdeur se faisait saccadé, et plus les sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres étaient délicieux.

Mais Aragorn ne voulait pas être dominé par Legolas. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il frôlait l'orgasme, il le repoussa, passant au dessus de lui, et capturant a nouveau ses lèvres. Profitant du fait que Legolas soit surpris du retournement de situation, Aragorn pénétra lentement en lui, et eut enfin la sensation d'être complet. Legolas poussa un cri déchirant, a moitié douloureux, a moitié heureux.

Aragorn attendit un moment, le temps que l'elfe blond se fasse a sa présence. Puis il se mît a bouger. Lentement, d'abord. Puis, au fur et a mesure que Legolas se détendait et se mettait a crier plus ou moins fort, il accélérait les mouvements de ses hanches. L'elfe gouta rapidement a l'extase, car le Rôdeur n'eut aucun mal a trouver sa prostate, et a la taper a presque chaque coup. Dans un grand cri, l'elfe se répandit sur le torse de son amant, pendant que le brun se libérait en lui.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun mot ne fut échanger. Seul leur respirations erratiques coupaient le silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles. Legolas avait perdu sa main dans la chevelure brune d'Aragorn, pendant que celui ci, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, caressait le torse de l'elfe blond. Puis il releva la tête et sourit a Legolas.

"A présent, ton père sera furieux.  
- Cela ne m'importe plus. Du moment que tu es heureux..  
- Je le suis. Je suis dans tes bras. Après 50 ans d'absence, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Nous nous sommes assez laisser le temps.  
- Le temps de quoi ?  
- Le temps de nous désirer. Et de nous aimer. Profitons, à présent."

Legolas sourit a son tour. Et se délecta des douces lèvres d'Aragorn contre les siennes, le brun n'ayant pas supporter les quelques millimètres de distance qui les séparaient.


End file.
